Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an information provision device and an information provision method.
Background Art
An information provision device for which a heads-up display (HUD) or the like is provided is known in the art, and such a HUD projects an image to provide information to the driver of a mobile object such as a vehicle, ship, aircraft, and a steel-collar worker (robot).